ketso the oddball
by santapaws
Summary: MWahahahahahaha!Inuyasha finds a puppy that ISNT EVEN HIS!Her names ketso and she belongs to inus' brother!Be nice when reviewing
1. Inuyashas luck

Ketsos' daddy  
  
The little hanyo barked as she chased the small fox demon. Shippo gasped as her sharp growing teeth clamped down on his tail. "Yeow!", he cried, struggling to yank his tail free. The puppy like half-breed grinned, her tail wagging gaily. The fox demon whined. "Kagome!", he cried. The human came immediately, scolding the little half-breed. Ketso whimpered and backed away, only to bump into someone behind her. She looked up to find her father standing behind her, a vexed expression on his handsome features. Ketso whimpered, knowing she was in trouble. Inuyasha picked his so-called child up, making her whimper more. When they were far enough he set her down and twirled his finger around in a circle. She knew what this meant. Trembling she turned around and cried out when his hand met solidly with her rump. "Sweetie, how many times have I told you to leave shippo alone?", he asked, watching as she deftly pulled up her breeches and turned to face him. " A lot of times papa", she whispered, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. He nodded and picked her up. Carefully she nudged her fathers' kimono aside to lick his chest lightly. He sighed and set her down again, ears pricking. The puppy thrust her head under his kimono making him groan. Ketso, little one, stop it. He pushed her head away and sighed, bending down to hug the little creature close to him. She licked him under the chin and whined. Inuyasha smiled and settled back, resting his hands behind his head. She moved up and curled up near his side. "Papa?" He glanced down at her with one golden eye." What is it little one?", he asked. She swallowed ad peered up at him, her own golden eyes shown brightly. "Papa, how come I don't look like you?" He frowned. "Well sweet heart, you see, well.... His cheeks turned bright red. I don't really know. "Oh, I see." She looked a little disappointed in not knowing but then, she was so little, he couldn't possibly tell her now that he wasn't her real father. Could he?  
  
*Later that night*  
  
The sounds of his own heavy breathing made him slightly jumpy. His heart was beating fast in his chest. Kogas breath exploded in a furious gasp. The baby was gone! He looked around, confused. He had left her right here! Face bright red with anger he sniffed the spot where he had left both the woman and her child. The sharp scent of death mixed with blood and another smell, one he had smelt before. Damn you Inuyasha", he growled. (A/N: notice how I mix a bit of everyone in here) The wolf demon turned on his heel, teeth bared. This was Un-acceptable! 


	2. ketsos papa

A/N anyhow this is my own version of how precisely inu gets his darling yet curios annoying half-breed mutt. As sweet as she is of course. ^^  
  
Inuyasha: she aint sweet at all. She's an annoying little brat*scowl*  
  
Ketso: Inu you love me! Even if I am your brothers baby girl^^  
  
Anna (author): She's right you know inuyasha...she is a sweety.btw, I don't own inuyasha but I do own ketso. Id like to own inu though.hes cute*evil grin*and when u review be nice to me   
  
Inuyasha: uh...well. I am kind of cute...aren't I?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha-My version!  
  
The hanyo, also known as Inuyasha, frowned. The sharp scent made him sneeze and growl, and curse. It was a crazy, nose irritating smell. What was it!? With a furious snarl, the dog demon lunged forward...and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the body of the dead woman lying on the ground before him. He saw deep claw marks along her naked body, her clothes having been ripped to shreds. Beside the dead woman lay a bundle. Curious, Inuyasha wandered over and sniffed that same strange smell as before coming back to him. His nose wrinkled up, whatever was in the bundle smelt badly. Still frowning he nudged the folds of the blanket aside...and gasped. A tiny, wriggling, badly clothed baby girl lay there, her fluffy tail and pointed ears twitching back and forth as his warm breath hit her cold body. The dog demon could only stare at the poor pathetic creature he held so lovingly in his arms. The baby cried and twisted, wanting to be set down again. She'd been sleeping and he'd woken her up. Knowing well he couldn't keep her here, the demon stood and hurried off, back to his friends, and the village they were staying in, to get medical help for the child and someone to come and bury the woman's' body. (A/N: Gee this is a side of him we haven't seen before is it?)  
  
*Back at the village*  
  
Kagome frowned down at the child Inuyasha held so protectively against his chest. "Where did you find her again?", she asked softly. " In the woods with a dead woman", he replied, she was alone, and cold, and hungry. I couldn't leave her out there". The others could only gape. "I..Inuyasha are you o..ok?", Kagome asked softly. Of course I'm all right", he replied, why wouldn't I be? " W..well you are licking her as if she were yours," Shippo mummerd, peering over Kagomes arms at the little girl. The small baby whimpered as the dog demons tongue ran over her face, as gentle as he was. "And?", he demanded, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing!", Shippo cried. Inuyasha nodded and continued to clean his newly found charges face. That smell! It was so familiar! Then it suddenly hit him, he knew where he had smelled it before! His tongue stopped in mid air and he stared down at her, then cried out, tossing the child up. Mokon caught her and sighed in relief, then glared at inuyasha." What the hell is wrong with you?", he demanded. I know who she belongs to!", Inuyasha snarled, that's sesshomarus'child! (A/N: pardon me if I spelled a few names wrong, my spell check can not check those kinds of things) miroku scoffed lightly. "Nonsense Inuyasha, she is not but a little scrawny thing that can't do any harm at the moment. The child had taken offense to being called a scrawny thing and sank sharp teeth into his arm. The monk yelled and dropped her. The babies' wails filled the air, and then they turned into howls of anguish and discomfort. She was wet and in pain and very un-happy at the moment, being dropped just made it worse. Sango picked her up and gently cooed her into quietness. It wasn't long before the tiny child was asleep, purring slightly. Sango smiled and set her down on a few blankets before motioning for the others to leave the room. (R&R if you please) 


	3. ketsos silly plot

Kogas Silly Plot  
  
The Wolf Demon growled as he watched the young demon pup chase after an exasperated looking fox demon. For certain Shippo was not happy about being her exercise toy, but Inuyasha had whacked him over the head, demanding that he help her build up strength. Her legs got less weak everyday especially since as a puppy, she wasn't getting enough nutrition and thus.... It made her clumsy. With a triumphant howl Ketso pounced, landing hard on Shippos' back, knocking him flat. The little kitsune grumbled as a wet tongue drew slobber across his small face. "Yuck, Ketso get off of me!" Shippo pushed her off, scowling. "Inuyasha owes me big time for babysitting you Ketso", he muttered, wiping slobber from his face. The pups' grin looked to wide for her mouth, Shippo wanted to smack it off. He detested babysitting her, but her so-called father made him. It would mean a years worth of whacks if he didn't. Ketso yapped and closed her teeth around his tail. "Play with me Shippo-sama!", she cried in a rather muffled tone. He frowned. " You mean I was not playing with you just now?" She grinned and wagged her tail. Please play with me Shippo! PLEASE!?   
  
From the shadows, Koga watched with flaming eyes. That pup belonged to him and him alone! Her father had abandoned them both and Koga had found the small child. By right of founders she was his property to do with what he pleased. With a snarl the wolf turned and stormed off. Ketsos' ears pricked up slightly, she had seen him leave. 


End file.
